


How it all Began

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Royal AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butler!Jarvis, F/M, Farmer's Son!Fitz, King!Phil, More tags coming, Princess!Jemma, Princess!Skye, Queen!Melinda, Royal Archer!Clint, Royal Guard!Bobbi, Royal Guard!Natasha, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Phillip and Queen Melinda of Coul, were good, kind rulers but they weren't just rulers, they were parents of two young women, Princess Skye and Princess Jemma, bother very beautiful, smart, strong will girls.<br/>The Princesses were not ones to sit around in fancry dresses letting their parents rule their lives, nor were their parents one to let them sit around in fancy dresses while they ruled their lives. So it was a nice win-win.</p><p>(beta'd by sweaterbarnes)</p><p>this fic is no longer being worked on nor will it probably ever be finished!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea on the spur of the moment. I really fell in love with it the more I thought about it, so I pulled out a pencil and a notebook and began writing. After finishing about three chapters I decided to send the first chapter to my beta (and my best friend) writer_in_a_TARDIS_blanket, she edited it and sent it back and I am now posting it.  
> I'm really a fan of what I have done with it, I've got backstory planned out in my head, most of the characters already have a place in this AU but I decided to leave some of it as a surprise.  
> You are more then welcome to ask me questions, send in headcanons, or just talk to me about the Royal AU on my tumblr at: http://throyharper.tumblr.com/ask or in my chatango chat group at: http://throyharperchatgroup.chatango.com/
> 
> I'm really hoping to turn this Royal AU into a big thing but that requires your help of course.  
> For now you can just enjoy the fanfic! :)

"Do you think he'll be handsome?" Skye asked, plucking the petals off a daisy.

" _He's,_ " Jemma corrected, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Skye asked.

"It's not a matter of whether he  _will_ be handsome," Jemma replied, "it's a matter of if he  _is_  handsome."

"Is grammar now a part of science?" Skye teased.

"I can enjoy other things than science, Skye," Jemma protested. "And as for the answer to your question, I couldn't care less if the Duke looks like a 'daydream' or a frog!"

Jemma shook her head, gathering her stuff.

"I can't believe you, Jem," Skye said, sighing. "How can you just look past all these perfectly single men?"

"It's not that I look  _past_  them, I just haven't found the right one." Jemma replied.

"Haven't found the right one?!" Skye exclaimed. "Jem, life isn't a  _fairytail_! You can't just wait around for love to come prancing in on a golden platter!"

"Would you mind speaking in english?" Jemma said, rolling her eyes at her sister's nonsense.

Skye crossed her arms, "What I'm saying is that you can't wait for true love to just magically show up, because it won't, that's not how it works. You can't know what true love is until it whacks you in the face with a bedpan. And at first it's never  _true_  love, sometimes it's not even love, true love has to be  _made_."

Jemma glanced at her sister, "Where did you learn that?  _When_  did you learn that? It isn't like you have 'made' any true loves yet."

"True...but, I can dream about it," Skye said. "I at least have more relationship experience then you."

Jemma rolled her eyes and stood up, her things in her arms, "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Skye asked.

"I have training with Bobbi," Jemma replied. "I can't be late for that."

" _That_  I agree with," Skye said. "I'll see you later, Jem."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You're late," Bobbi snapped, but in a cheerful tone. "What boy did you charm into your bed?"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "You've got me mixed up with Skye, again."

"What were you two chatting about?" Bobbi asked.

Jemma fixed her bun. "That Duke guy who's coming to the palace-"

"You mean  _Grant Ward_? The third Duke of Coul?!" Bobbi exclaimed. "Jem, I don't say this about dukes but he is  _handsome_."

"I skipped my  _wonderful_  chat with my sister about the third Duke of Coul to come train with you,  _not_  to have a lecture on how handsome the  _third Duke of Coul_  is!" Jemma said, crossing her arms and giving Bobbi a mock glare.

Bobbi chuckled. "Wow, Jemma actually  _wants_  to train with me!"

"Shame she won't actually be training with you," a voice said from behind Jemma.

Jemma spun around. "Uncle Clint!"

"Hey Jemmy," the archer replied, allowing her to give him a tackling hug.

"No one calls me that anymore," Jemma said, still squeezing him in a hug.

"And no one calls me Arrow Boy anymore," Clint replied.

"Clint," Bobbi said, "no one  _ever_  called you Arrow Boy."

"Good to see you too, sis," Clint said, breaking out of his hug with Jemma to pull Bobbi into a hug.

"When did you get back from the hunt?" Bobbi asked when the hug ended.

"Last night," Clint replied with a small yawn. "I would have let you know but Nat wasn't willing to let me go anywhere," Clint gave a small grin. "Not that I  _wanted_  to go anywhere-"

" _Clint_!" Bobbi exclaimed, smacking his arm. "We do  _not_ need to discuss  how you and Natasha spent the night!"

"I thought  _my_  sibling was bad," Jemma said, stifling a laugh.

"I've worked with you on archery before, right Jemmy?" Clint asked.

Jemma nodded, "Yes, just a bit, why?"

"Like I said, you aren't working with Bobbi today," Clint said, crossing his arms. "Your father wants me to work on it with you today."

"Well that's good," Jemma said, "you never know if I might decide to become Robin Hood."

"Glad to know you're taking my well planned choices seriously," King Phillip said, entering the room.

"I was just being sarcastic, Dad, surely you know what that is, seeing as you invented it," Jemma said sarcastically.

"Relax," Phillip said to his daughter, "I'm here to talk to Bobbi."

"My lord," Bobbi said, slightly bowing her head at him.

"Oh please, Bobbi," Phillip said. "Just call me Phil."

Bobbi nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Perhaps Clint would like to take Jemma to the archery range?" Phil suggested. "I'm sure Jemma doesn't want to hear our chatter."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Is this about the Duke?"

"Depends," Phil said, crossing his arms. "If I say 'no' will you leave?"

"You also seem to have me confused with Skye," Jemma replied with a dramatic sigh. "See you later daddy, bye Bobbi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's excited for the arrival of the Duke and she wants everything to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to try to post a chapter every week, this should go well because I already have like four chapters writen down, I just have to send them to my beta. But yeah, I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter!  
> *Edit at end notes.

"Baby girl, you look beautiful," Phil said when Skye entered the room in a fancy ball gown. "But, darling, the Duke won't be arriving for hours."

Skye glanced at the giant grandfather clock. "There's only two hours left daddy."

Phil jumped out of the big armchair. " _What_?!"

Phil spun around checking the clock. "My lord! Oh wait, that's me...  _Melinda_!"

Skye rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you dad."

"What?" Phil asked, before walking to the dooryway. "MEL, CAN YOU COME HERE DARLING?"

"Where's Jemma?" Skye asked.

"Jemma?" Phil asked. "Oh my... she and Clint are down at the archery range. The Duke is coming today?"

"Dad, we  _just_  went through this," Skye said, "are you forgetting things?"

Phil sighed. "No, I just, it came so fast with everything that's happening."

"Everything that's happening?" Skye asked. "What do you mean?"

Phil froze. "Well... There's... Jemma's birthday-"

"That's in four months," Skye finished. "Are you  _sure_  you aren't losing it?"

"What is it, Phil?" Melinda asked, entering the room.

"Did you know Grant Ward, the third Duke of Coul, will be here in two hours?" Phil asked.

Melinda blinked. "Er, yes, that's what I've been prepping for... Are you losing it Phil?"

"That's what I said," Skye muttered.

"I guess I've just been wrapped up in so much stuff that it just hasn't sunken in yet," Phil said.

"There has been a lot of stuff going on," Melinda agreed, "but that includes getting ready for the Duke."

Phil crossed his arms, a calm look on his face. "Melinda, are you sure you shouldn't just take over ruling the kingdom?"

"Dad, she practically already does," Skye said. 

"She's got your personality, Phil," Melinda said, smirking.

"Mel, she gets that from you," Phil replied, shaking his head.

" _Maybe_  I get it from  _both_  of you?" Skye suggested, trying to end the debate before it got anywhere. "I have to go take a bath and change into my dress for when the Duke arrives."

"What are you wearing now?" Phil asked, pointing to the dress she was wearing.

"This? This is my evening dress, I don't put it on until dinner," Skye replied in a matter of fact way.

Phil raised his eyebrows. "I'll just assume that this makes sense to you, and let it go."

"That works," Skye said, kissing her father on the cheek. Skye turned and made her way back to the door.

"Skye," Melinda said before Skye left the room, "darling, would you mind asking Mr. Jarvis to fetch your sister?"

"Yeah, of course," Skye said, opening the door and heading out. Skye could hear her parents picking up a new thing to debate as she made her way to the stairwell.Skye turned as she heard the familiar sound of the butler's fancy shoes.

"Jarvis?" Skye said.

"Princess Skye, what can I do for you?" Jarvis asked.

"My mother would like you to go fetch my sister, tell her that the Duke will be arriving in now under two hours. If you could do that please," Skye said politely.

"Of course," Jarvis said with a mini bow. "I'll be right on that."

"Thank you," Skye said. "Make sure to remind Jemma to get cleaned up, this is a Duke that's coming, a possibly handsome Duke."

Jarvis nodded. "Of course Princess Skye."

"Great, well you should go do that, I'm going to take a bath, I'll see you later Jarvis."

"See you around Princess Skye," Jarvis said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Skye," Jemma said, knocking on Skye's bedroom door, "the Duke will be here any minute now."

"Just a minute!" Skye exclaimed, "I have to fix my earrings."

" _Skye_ ,  this is the third time you ran up here to fix your earrings, just pick out a damn pair!" Jemma said, frustration in her voice.

"Jem, you just don't understand the importance of having a good pair of earrings when you first meet someone," Skye said, searching through her jewelry box.

"No, I really don't," Jemma said. "I prefer using things like communication and good food." 

"Good food is nice," Skye agreed, "but earrings are what brings attention to people's faces, you can always start an easy conversation with someone about their earrings, it's much more awkward if you talk about food. And you can't very well talk to someone about talking to someone."

"We can have this debate later, when a duke isn't going to just arrive any minute, how about that?" Jemma suggested. "Just pick out your earrings and hurry downstairs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to suscribe for next week's chapter! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!  
> *Edit: so it turns out that I can't figure out how to queue this chapter so it posts next week, if any of you know if it is possible how to do that if you could so kindly tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke Ward finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me on this fic! Here's chapter three! Also thank you to my beta for being awesome!

"Announcing his Grace, Grant Ward, third Duke of Coul," a voice rang out.

The grand doors opened and a tall man with short black hair and simple brown eyes stepped into the castle. The Duke looked not a day over twenty, which was good because the last Duke Jemma met was old and only wanted to talk about the war he fought in when he was younger and the strange flavor of cabbage.

"Oh my god," Skye whispered to Jemma. "I hoped he would be handsome... but he's... if beauty was heat he'd be burning hot."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "I will say he's better than the last Duke that came to the castle."

"Oh my god, he was so old and he kept talking about cabbage," Skye said, making a face. "One time he told me that I looked better than a cabbage."

"I remember that," Jemma said, smirking. "He was flirting with you."

"Ew!" Skye screeched. "He was old, and married!"

"And you wonder why I don't like old people," Jemma muttered.

"Not  _all_  old people are bad," Skye said, "what about Grandmother and Pappy?"

"They're  _family_ , they are different," Jemma said simply.

"Jem, you realize that that doesn't make any sense? Like, for once in your life, you're making no sense and it isn't because of my lack of scientific knowledge," Skye said.

"Shut up," Jemma muttered, glaring at her sister.

It was Skye's turn to smirk as Jemma glared at her.

"Princesses Skye and Jemma!" Jarvis whispered as loud as he could while whispering. "I hate to interrupt your current disagreement, but I should warn you that the Duke is coming your way at quite a fast pace."

Both Jemma and Skye turned their heads, almost in sync, to see that Jarvis was right; the Duke was approaching, a blank but not uninviting look on his face.

Jemma mustered up a small smile, not even having to look at Skye to know she had a huge smile on her face.

Jemma took a deep breath, remembering what her Mother taught her and gave a small, polite, curt nod towards the Duke.

"Your highnesses," the Duke said, bowing and managing a small smile.

"Duke Ward," Skye said, her voice rising slightly in pitch. "Where is the Duchess Ward?"

Jemma rolled her eyes as Skye pretended to actually be curious about 'the Duchess Ward' and not just curious if Duke Ward was single or not.

"Oh no," Duke Ward said quickly. "I'm afraid there is no Duchess Ward, not since my mother at least."

Skye slid Jemma a small grin when Duke Ward glanced away.

"Oh, that's too bad," Jemma lied.

"Is it?" Duke Ward asked. "I mean people keep saying that I need to get married but maybe I don't want to get married?!"

"Maybe you haven't met the right girl yet?" Skye suggested.

"Or maybe he's not into girls," Jemma said, a bored tone in her voice. "I read something about a guy who prefers men-"

" _Jemma_!"  Skye exclaimed, cutting jemma off. "You shouldn't say such things to guests, even more so when the guest is a Duke! I'm so sorry Duke Ward-"

Duke Ward held up his hand, stopping Skye. "There is no need to apologize, I am not offended, nor do I believe that I prefer men over women, in that sense at least."

"Oh, you know, you are so kind Duke Ward," Skye said, a blush sneaking up on her face.

"Please, just call me Ward, only the peasants add the formal 'Duke' to my name," Duke Ward said, a real smile starting to appear on his face.

"Well, then you should just call me Skye," Skye said.

Jemma sighed, deciding that studying blades of grass would be more interesting. "Yeah, whatever, call me Jemma or something, I'm going to get a drink from Jarvis."

As Jemma turned around made her way away from Skye and the Duke, she could hear her sister explaining who Jarvis was.

"Skye seems to be enjoying herself," Bobbi said, spooking Jemma.

"Oh," Jemma glanced back at her sister and the Duke, "yeah, she does, I mean they're already on a first name basis, well, actually the Duke is going by his last name."

"Should we get ready for a wedding?" Bobbi asked, a wide smirk on her face.

"I think," Clint said, popping into the conversation, "that we should get ready for the announcement of children at the rate they're going."

" _Clint_!" Bobbi exclaimed. "Honestly, you need to watch yourself, sooner or later I swear..."

Bobbi shook her head, sighing.

"Okay, I'll let you know when that happens, Bobs," Clint said with a smirk.

"Don't call me 'Bobs'!" Bobbi snapped.

"I'm not sure who's worse to be around, you two or Skye and the Duke," Jemma muttered.

"It's us, right?" Clint asked sarcastically.

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "I'm going to find Hunter-"

"Speaking of lovebirds," Clint interrupted, "how's the 'hell beast' and her hunter?"

"Shut up," Bobbi snapped, turning and walking away before Clint could say anymore.

"They're having sex," Clint said finally, making Jemma jump.

"Ew! What the hell Clint?!" Jemma exclaimed. "Where did that even  _come_  from?!"

"Well, she  _is_  my sister for one and also when they're not having sex she rolls her eyes whenever I call her by Lance's nickname for her; but when they're having sex she gets all defensive," Clint said like it was a simple fact.

"You're not even slightly bothered that we're talking about your sister's sexual life?" Jemma asked.

"Am I supposed to be?" Clint asked in reply.

Jemma sighed, fixing her bun.

"Damn," Jemma muttered when she heard the snapping of one of her hair clips.

"Would you like some help?" Clint asked.

"How do you know anything about putting up hair?" Jemma asked.

"Well, I watch Nat put up her hair in the morning, she's showed me how to do it too." Clint said. "Also, I've taken out her bun quite a few times-"

Clint stopped speaking when Jemma began to glare at him.

"What?" Clint said. "I have! And no, it's not all when I'm having sex with her, I happen to like to help my wife after a long day of work."

"Fine, Jemma said, letting him help. "But if you get my hair tangled you won't be it touching it ever again."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

So as it turns out Clint wasn't the worst a putting up hair into buns, though Jemma wouldn't say it was the best bun she'd ever had.

"Thanks, Uncle Clint," Jemma said, giving him a quick hug.

"Oh, I get a thank you?" Clint said with a goofy grin.

"Shut up and say you're welcome," Jemma replied with a sigh.

"Right," Clint said, mocking a bow, "you are most welcome, your highness."

Jemma rolled her eyes, deciding not to say anything in reply.

"I believe dinner will be shortly," Jarvis said, approaching Jemma and Clint. "Perhaps it would be best to let Princess Skye know?"

"Yeah, I probably should," Jemma said. "Skye got a dress just for dinner, it would be a shame if she doesn't get to wear it."

Jemma glanced over at her sister and the Duke, they were deep in a conversation with Nick Fury, the captain of the Royal Guard and best friend to Jemma's father.

"Would you like me to tell her?" Jarvis asked.

"That's very kind of you Jarvis," Jemma replied, "but I must fight my own battles."

"One should never fight a battle alone," Jarvis said.  
"It's a figure of speech Jarvis." Jemma said.

"Right, I knew that." Jarvis said.

"I'm going to go get Skye, I'll see you two later."

"Good luck Jem," Clint said.

"I will see you 'around'," Jarvis said.

Jemma turned and made her way towards her sister.

"Skye," Jemma said, clearing her throat when she approached her sister. "Skye, Jarvis said that dinner will be soon."

Skye glanced at her sister. "How soon?"

"I don't know, just  _soon,_ " Jemma replied simply.

"Right," Skye said, "we should go change into our dinner attire."

Before Jemma could protest, Skye grabbed Jemma's arm and pulled Jemma with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, I have like nearly three more chapters writen down so far so yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a long summary that I can give here, all I can really say is that sisterly love is shown, and Jemma is tired of the damn earings but at the same time she is touched. Oh yeah, Skye is falling.

" _We_?!" Jemma demanded once they were upstairs. " _We_?!"

"Oui?" Skye said, shrugging.

"Don't french me," Jemma snapped. "Why did you say 'we'?"

"Two reasons," Skye said simply. "One, I didn't want either of us to look stupid if just one of us changed, and, two, you need to change."

" _Change_? Change into  _what_?" Jemma asked. "Unlike you, I don't buy fancy dresses just for dinner."

"And that's the reason why  _I_  bought you one. Don't worry, after tonight you can do whatever the hell you want with it," Skye said, opening her bedroom door.

On her bed were two fancy dresses, both made of the finest satin. One was rich purple with gold lace, the other dark green with silver lace.

Skye smiled as her sister stared in awe at the fancy dresses.

"The green one's yours," Skye said, crossing the room towards her bed. "What do you think?"

"I think...," Jemma said, following Skye to the bed to examine the dress, "I think it's beautiful. Both of them are."

"I know," Skye said, grinning. "Now, put it on, it doesn't do any good if you aren't wearing it."

Jemma nodded, taking the dress from her sister. 

"Meet you by the stairs in ten?" Skye asked just before Jemma left the room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Took you long enough," Jemma said, glaring at Skye from the stairs. 

"Sorry, I had to find the right earrings," Skye said.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Don't start with the bloody earrings again."

"Fine, I wasn't going to anyways," Skye replied. " _But_  I was going to give you these."

Skye held up a pair of silver earrings with two tiny emeralds in them. "I thought they'd go nicely with your dress."

Jemma stood, allowing Skye to put the earings on her. "Thanks."

"Thank Pappy, he was the one to give them to me," Skye said, brushing a loose strand of hair out of Jemma's face.

Jemma felt one of the earrings. "Skye, I can't accept this."

Skye rolled her eyes. "It's not like he hasn't given me tons of earrings. Besides, they look better on you."

Jemma opened her mouth to protest but Skye stopped her.

"Don't argue with me Jem," Skye said, putting a hand on Jemma's shoulder, "we've got dinner to eat."

Jemma sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Jem, it's  _dinner_ ," Skye said, "it's not like it's the end of the world."

"Maybe to you it isn't." Jemma grumbled as they made their way downstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jemma, Skye, we were beginning to worry," Melinda said when they entered the dining room.

"Sorry," Jemma said, taking her seat next to her mother, "Skye had to find the right earrings."

Skye shrugged. "Nothing goes better with a good dress then good earrings."

Skye sighed, making her way to her spot next to her sister, smiling slightly as she realized she was sitting across from the Duke.

"Very well," Melinda said, "shall we dig in?"

"Yes," Phil agreed.

Grant nodded in agreement. "Everything looks wonderful."

"Yes," Skye said, eyeing the food that lay on the table in front of her, "yes it does."

Phil clinked his spoon to his wine glass. "Before we begin this delicious meal, I would like to say a few things. First, I'd like to thank everyone and everything who made this meal possible. I would also like to thank Duke Ward for coming to stay here at our castle while the process of the fifty third law is under way. It is very important to get the signatures of all the Dukes of Coul, Duke Ward is being ever so kind to set an example for the other Dukes."

"Please," Grant said, raising a pardoning hand, "there is no need to thank me. I am merely doing my job for my country."

"You really are too kind Duke War,." Melinda said.

"As I told your daughters," Grant said, "please call me Ward, all my friends do."

"Very well, then you must call me and my wife Phil and Melinda," Phil said.

Grant shook his head. "I couldn't do that, you're the-"

"King and Queen," Phil finished. "Yes, I know, but you really shouldn't make a huge fuss about it, we're friends after all."

Grant smiled. "Yes, yes we are."

Skye grinned. "Can we eat now?"

"Yeah," Phil said. "Everyone dig in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what that summary was, it was weird as hell though. But oh well, I tried. And crap, I really do need to catch up on writing this fic, I've only got one more chapter finished, I really do need to get my act together don't I?   
> I just have so much writing stuff to write and it just doesn't make life easy, I have so many fics I really ought to be working on, but at the same time I've got to write other things for writing things. I also have a thing I need to write for girl scouts. It's funny how my social life goes down and my writing life suddenly sparks up, reminding me how behind I am with everything. But like I really want to have more stuff to do in my social life because when that dies down my depression kicks in. Agh my life is so much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Princess Jemma," Jarvis said, "where are you going?"  
> "Out," Jemma said, opening the door. "I need a break, I'm overwhelmed."  
> "Can one just be whelmed?" Jarvis asked.  
> "What?" Jemma asked. "How does that have anything to do with anything?"  
> "Sorry," Jarvis apologized. "Be careful, Princess."  
> "Will do, see you later, Jarvis," Jemma said, stepping out the door. "I'll be down by the river."

"Princess Jemma," Jarvis said, "where are you going?"

"Out," Jemma said, opening the door. "I need a break, I'm overwhelmed."

"Can one just be whelmed?" Jarvis asked.

"What?" Jemma asked. "How does that have anything to do with anything?"

"Sorry," Jarvis apologized. "Be careful, Princess."

"Will do, see you later, Jarvis," Jemma said, stepping out the door. "I'll be down by the river."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Mind if I join you?" A scotish accent asked.

Jemma glanced up at the scottish guy. "Uh, yeah. I mean no, I don't mind, who are you?"

"Leo Fitz, son of the royal farmer," he replied, sitting down next to Jemma, "Everyone just calls me Fitz, you?"

"Jemma, just Jemma," Jemma replied simply, deciding not to share the whole princess thing yet, she wanted to talk to someone without all the formality.

"Alright just Jemma, what do you do around here?" Fitz asked.

"What?" Jemma asked.

"Here at the castle, what's your job?" Fitz repeated.

"I don't know," Jemma said honestly. "I really just want to do science."

"Really?" Fitz asked.

Jemma nodded. "Yeah, I know it's really weird-"

"No! It's not weird," Fitz said. "Actually I'm the same way...exactly the same actually. well, I'm just guessing here but, uh, well my parents just want me to take over the farm like my dad, but I really just want to do science..."

"Really?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah," Fitz replied. "We are the weird ones I guess."

"I guess," Jemma said with a sigh. "But is it really that bad though? I mean can we not enjoy things other than what we're supposed to?"

Fitz glanced at her. "You're right, I mean, I could be famous, I could invent something so great that I could be invited to the castle by request of the king!"

"Yeah..," Jemma said, glancing up at the castle that could be seen in the distance, "wouldn't that be great."

Fitz didn't seem to hear the lack of enthusiasm in what Jemma said.

"I mean, just think of all the things science can do," Fitz said.

"Yeah, it has so much potential," Jemma agreed, happy to be off the subject of the castle. "I mean, think of all the people science could help!"

"I know, I just wish my father understood. I mean my mother sort of understands but she's worried," Fitz said, picking up a stray twig. "She's worried about what will happen to us if I don't take up the farm, it's not like you can just stop working for the king, he needs food to run the country, well he doesn't need the food  _to_  run the country, but he needs food so he can run the country."

"Yeah, food is good," Jemma agreed. "But so is science, there can be other farmers, can't there?"

Fitz sighed. "I wish my father saw it that way. He says, 'Farming's in our blood and so that's what we do.' You can't really argue with him. He listens to no one but the ones in charge, and, unless he agrees with it, he complains; but only to me, my mom and a few other guys he doesn't like."

"He sounds...  _horrible,_ " Jemma said.

"Yeah," Fitz said, his hands fumbling with the twig. "Don't tell anyone that I said this but he's a real damn asshole... What about you?"

"Me?" Jemma asked, confused. "I don't really think I'm a  _damn_ ass hole, I mean at times I can be a bit-"

"No, no," Fitz said quickly. "I mean what about your parents?"

"Oh, they're not bad, I mean at times they can be... annoying, but I love them and they love me," Jemma replied.

Fitz gave a small smile. "That's nice, and good."

Jemma nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"I really should be going," Fitz said, standing up with a sigh. "Sooner or later I have to get back to the farm."

"Yeah," Jemma said, also standing up. "I suppose I should be heading home too." 

Fitz nodded, turning and starting to walk away.

"Hey," Jemma said, making him turn around. "Um, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to meet here again? Uh, tomorrow maybe? We could talk about science or something?"

"Oh um," Fitz muttered, "I really can't tomorrow..."

Jemma's face fell. "Oh, okay."

"Oh, but I really want to," Fitz said quickly. "Maybe we can do it the next day?"

Jemma smiled, "Yeah, that works."

"Great," Fitz said. "Same place, same time?"

Jemma nodded, "Sounds good."

"See you then," Fitz said, turning around and heading off.

Jemma smiled, "Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I've been busy and my beta has been busy too.   
> I'll still be posting a chapter Tuesday or Wednesday


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You seem to be very fond of the Duke," Skye's handmaiden, Pepper, said.  
> "Yeah, do you think he thinks nicely of me?" Skye asked.  
> Pepper smirked. "I think Duke Ward took a liking to you, a rather big liking."  
> "Pepper!" Skye exclaimed. "You shouldn't say such things!"  
> Pepper kept smirking, not saying anything.  
> Skye gave a small smile. "Do you really think so?"  
> "Yes, I really do," Pepper replied, placing Skye's earrings in a box.  
> "I know it sounds silly but he's just so handsome," Skye said. "I just really hope he likes me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, sorry for not getting this up tuesday, my beta wasn't able to edit it until today. But at least I've managed to put it up. I really got to get caught up writing because I haven't got chapter seven anywhere near finished. I hope to get another chapter up sometime this coming week but I don't know when it will be. But for now, enjoy this chapter. :)

"You seem to be very fond of the Duke," Skye's handmaiden, Pepper, said.

"Yeah, do you think he thinks nicely of me?" Skye asked.

Pepper smirked. "I think Duke Ward took a liking to you, a rather big liking."

"Pepper!" Skye exclaimed. "You shouldn't say such things!"

Pepper kept smirking, not saying anything.

Skye gave a small smile. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I really do," Pepper replied, placing Skye's earrings in a box. 

"I know it sounds silly but he's just so handsome," Skye said. "I just really hope he likes me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You know," Grant said, "I really like you, Princess Skye."

"You do?" Skye asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah," Grant said. "You're funny, kind, and you tell the best stories."

Skye blushed. "Oh well, you really can't credit me for all of those stories, you have to thank the ones in them, I just tell them."

"Well, you tell them beautifully," Grant said, smiling kindly.

"Do you really think so fondly of me?" Skye asked, her head turned to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Yes," Grant said slowly, "I think very fondly of you."

Skye stared at the floor, her face red.

Grant gulped. "Do you think fondly of me?"

Skye was surprised by his words. "Yes, yes I do."

Skye blushed harder at her own words, had she really just said that to the Duke? She glanced up at him but, even though he was looking away, she could still see the blushing he was trying so hard to hide.

Skye opened her mouth to say something when Natasha appeared.

"Duke Ward, Princess Skye," Natasha said, bowing.

"Natasha!" Skye exclaimed, smiling at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Natasha replied simply. "What are you and Duke Ward up to?"

"Tea," Skye said. "Tea and talking."

Grant nodded in agreement, staying silent.

"Well I best be going," Natasha said. "You two have fun with your 'tea and talking'."

"Thank you, see you around Natasha," Skye said.

Natasha nodded, then turned and walked away.

"She seems nice," Grant said quietly once she had left.

"She is," Skye agreed. "Though getting on her bad side is a bad idea."

"I'll try to remember that," Grant said.

"That would be best," Skye said.

Grant took a sip of his tea and they sat in silence until a brown fluffy cat emerged from a hidden area.

"Is that a cat?" Grant asked.

"Yes, that is clearly a cat, his name is Tony," Skye replied.

"Who's is it?" Grant asked slowly.

"Mine, well, ours. Us being me, Pepper and Jarvis," Skye said. "It sounds silly, but it's true."

Grant took another sip of tea, "Who?"

"My handmaiden, she's cared for me since... well, before I can remember." Skye said, picking up a pastry.

"And Jarvis is your butler, right?" Grant asked.

Skye nodded. "Yeah, he's been around here longer than me, actually. He was my grandmother's butler in the beginning, his father was the butler before him, and I believe before that was  _his_  father, I'm not sure about before that." 

"Wow, he's dedicated to your family," Grant said, staring into his tea cup.

"Yeah, there's no one like him," Skye agreed. "He took care of Tony's father too, funny story Tony has."

Grant stared at the cat. "Are you going to tell me the story?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," Skye replied, standing up and picking up Tony before returning to her seat, the cat in her arms. "It all started with Tony's father, Howard, he was my Grandmother's cat, actually. He showed up not long after Jarvis took up work for my Grandmother. While my Grandmother found Howard, he took a strange liking to Jarvis, that's a whole different story so I'll save that for another day. Anyways, sometime after I was born Howard got some cat pregnant. Jarvis felt like it was his job to make sure the kittens and the mother found a good home. I was little and what parent could deny a cute little girl a cute kitten?"

"Sounds to me like someone was spoiled," Grant said with a smirk.

Skye glared at him. "Shut up. But yeah, that's the story of how I  _got_  Tony, naming him is another story. When we got him I wanted to name him 'Toe-toe', don't ask me why, I was very little. But this bothered Jarvis, I'm pretty sure he told Pepper that 'a dignified cat like Howard would  _never_  name his offspring 'toe-toe''. So Pepper suggested I name him Tony, and that I could give him the nickname of 'toe-toe'. I did. I called him 'toe-toe' until I was like nine or ten, but not Jemma, she called him Tony, full and proper, though when she was really little it came out as 'Ony'. I was always the wild one while she was prim and proper," Skye said, scratching behind Tony's ears.

"Are you still the wild one?" Grant teased.

Skye just glared at him as she took a sip of tea.

"Well? Aren't you?" Grant repeated, the smirk not leaving his face.

Skye put down her cup. "Well, I don't draw on the bathroom walls any more-"

"You draw on the bathroom walls?" Grant asked.

"Not anymore!" Skye exclaimed. "But I guess you could say that Jemma's still the proper one... And I'm still the wild one. But, I mean, we both have our moments. And I've met wilder and proper... properer?" Skye sighed. "You know what I mean. I was the one who drew on the walls, she was the one who drew in the lines, literally."

"Sounds like you've got a lot of stories," Grant said, pouring himself more tea.

"Yeah I guess I do," Skye said. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I mean I have stories... but none that really bring out the best of me. Alas, my childhood wasn't as  _fairytale_ like. More tea?" Grant said, offering to pour her more tea.

Skye shook her head. "Are you mocking my childhood?"

Grant set down the tea kettle. "Depends, do you have any  _bad_ childhood stories?"

"Everyone has bad childhood stories, Grant!" Skye exclaimed.

"Oh really? Then why don't you tell me one of your oh so called bad childhood stories!" Grant snapped back. "And did you just call me Grant?!"

Skye jumped up, "Hmm, should I start with the time my father nearly died, _Grant_?"

"At least your father doesn't  _hate_  you!" Grant exclaimed, also getting to his feet.

"I was raised by my Grandparents because my father nearly died and my mother was forced to go lead the war that nearly killed my father!" Skye shouted in retort.

Grant stepped closer. "Yeah well at least you weren't forced to be by that battlefield! Watch people die when you were no more than thirteen!"

Suddenly they were kissing, a kiss that quickly turned deep and passionate.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Skye said when they finally stopped kissing.

"And I'm sorry about your dad," Grant said in barely a whisper.

Then they were kissing again, just like that.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere?" Skye suggested, smirking at Grant.

Grant stared into her eyes. "You sure?"

"My bedroom, five minutes," was all Skye said in reply before disappearing up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I haven't finished chapter seven and I don't know if it will be ready by Tuesday/Wednesday, but I hope to have SOMETHING for you guys. If I can't post a chapter maybe I'll do a little secret information of the Royal AU or something.   
> Hmm maybe I'll do that. How do you feel about a little character backstory?   
> Here's what I'll do, I'll let you guys pick one of the side characters and I'll write some information that I've had in my head about them.  
> The side characters to choose from are;  
> Edwin Jarvis-The Butler  
> Tony-The Cat  
> Pepper-Skye's Handmaiden  
> Lance Hunter-Bobbi's Boyfriend (or something)  
> The Duke that Smelt of Cabbage-Mentioned in chapter three
> 
> So yeah, you guys choose who you want some intel on, the character with the most votes will be the chosen one for the intel.  
> Who knows, maybe I'll even get a chapter up with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Please leave comments and kudos and don't forget to suscribe for upcoming chapters!  
> You can always contact me on my tumblr; http://throyharper.tumblr.com/  
> Love you all!


End file.
